Love Story
by Hetalian Miss
Summary: She s a princess, he s a commoner. They meet at a ball one faithful night and fall in love. Will happily ever after be in their future? May become a songfic series if I get requests. T for safety.


Love Story

Disclaimer: No own Code Lyoko or Love Story or I`d be loaded.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
>I close my eyes<br>And the flashback starts  
>I'm standing there<br>On a balcony of summer air _

Princess Yumi Ishiyama looked over the kingdom from her balcony, letting the warm summer breeze wash over her. Now that she was 16, she was to find a husband. But her suitor, Prince Ulrich Stern, just didn`t suit her. She wanted someone fun and silly, someone she could have fun with...

_See the lights,  
>See the party the ball gowns<br>I see you make your way through the crowd  
>You say hello<br>Little did I know_

That night, she stood awkwardly at her ball, in a long deep violet gown and black masquerade mask, surveying the crowd nervously. Then, someone caught her eye. A blonde boy, her age, nudging his way through the crowd. He wore a white tuxedo with a violet tie, and had an odd purple mark in his hair. But his eyes...Yumi was captivated by his crystaline blue eyes. They seemed to look beyond her, into her mind and soul.

"Hello." He muttered softly, taking her white-gloved hand and brushing his lips against it.__

_That you were romeo you were throwing pebbles  
>And my daddy said stay away from juliet<br>And I was crying on the staircase  
>Begging you please don't go, and I said<em>

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
>It's a love story, baby just say yes <em>

Odd Della-Robbia hadn`t been a man of nobility, but he`d heard tales of a beautiful princess who was now looking for a husband, and had to see her for himself. Her short but silky raven hair, her fair ivory face, her deep chocolate eyes...she was truly a voluptuous vixen. She blushed faintly, speechless.

"Please princess...I must know what to call such a gorgeous woman." He purred.

"Y-Yumi." She muttered, her voice like a Siren song. He was about to speak again, but she was yanked away from him by an angry king.

"Filthy commoner! You may not touch my daughter!" He shouted. Odd blinked, a bit afraid. He turned and fled, the princess following. She tripped, collapsing on the grand staircase, and started pleading him to stay. He kissed her hand.

"I`ll meet you in the gardens, in three days` time, my darling." He whispered. She blinked her tears away, and he was gone.__

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
>We keep quite cause we're dead if they knew<br>So close your eyes  
>Escape this down for a little while <em>

When the time came for their meeting, she eagerly ran to the rose garden, dressed in a blood-red gown and black shawl. Sure enough, there he stood in tan pants and a violet shirt, smiling warmly.

"There you are, your highness." He chuckled.

"Please don`t call me that..." Yumi blushed slightly. "I don`t even think of myself as a princess."

"My apologies." He kissed her hand. "We mustn`t make much noise; your father`d have my head."

"I know...he only wants me to marry a prince."

"Now now..." He gently shut her eyes. "None of that matters right now. Just forget this all even exists..."

_Cause you were romeo I was a scarlet letter  
>And my daddy said stay away from juliet<br>But you were everything to me  
>And I was begging you please don't go and I said<em>

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<br>You'll be the prince I'll be the princess  
>It's a love story baby just say yes <em>

As if on cue, the royal guards ran out to chase Odd away. Yumi felt horrible. As if anyone she were with was weeded out by her father. She could hear them shouting warnings as she followed her love again to stay away from her. A thorn caught her gown, tripping her. He helped her up hurriedly, kissing her cheek before he had to dash off.__

_Romeo save me, then try to tell me how to feel  
>This love is difficult, but it's real,<br>Don't be afraid  
>We'll Make it out of this mess<br>It's a love story baby just say yes, oh, _

Yumi`s life was miserable. She had people trying to tell her not to love a commoner, that she`d betray her bloodline with him, but she knew the truth. This was true love; Odd had stolen her heart. She knew they`d be together soon...__

_I got tired of waiting  
>Wondering if you would ever coming around<br>My faith in you was fading  
>When I met you on the outskirts to town I said <em>

But just how soon was soon? Weeks passed and she hadn`t heard from him. She was wondering if he even remembered her or if she needed to just move on. Every passing day, questions mounted in her mind, almost as if one more thought would topple the stack and crush her. About another month passed before she received a message from him to meet him on the city limits.__

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
>I keep waiting for you but you never come<br>Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
>He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring <em>

"Odd, where have you been? I`ve been so alone, and eeryone was telling me to forget you..." She shook her head, trying to organize her thoughts.

"I know, but I was quite busy." He smiled, taking out a box and getting on one knee. She gasped.__

_And said_

_Marry me juliet you'll never have to be alone  
>I love you and that's all I really know<br>I talk to your dad go pick out a white dress  
>It's a love story baby just say yes <em>

He opened the box, revealing a beatuiful ring, complete with onxy hearts and a black diamond.

"Yumi, will you marry me? You`d never have to be alone again, and I know I`m not a rich noble but I love you with all my heart."

She was stunned silent. He was proposing? Now? "But...my father..."

"Has agreed to the marriage."

"Then I guess I need to go buy a dress." She smiled, slipping the ring on her finger.__

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Cause we were both young when I first saw you _


End file.
